Bésame abajo de mi paraguas
by LaSraDarcy
Summary: Meredith y un año más de vida. ¿Lexie le regala un paraguas?, pero ¿Dónde está Derek? Dedicación especial y con mucho cariño para: Maw


**Disclaimer:** Grey's Anatomy no me pertenece. Ni siquiera estoy cerca de ello. Lo más cercano de la serie y yo es la Doctora Torres que es sinaloense, al igual que yo. (Para presumir).**  
Autora:** Rowseta**  
Summary:** Meredith cumple años. ¿Lexie le regala un paraguas?, pero ¿Dónde está Derek?

* * *

**BÉSAME ABAJO DE MI PARAGUAS**

La vida de un cirujano cambia… claro cuando es el día de su cumpleaños.

Esta mañana, Meredith despertó con un aroma que venía desde la cocina, era un día diferente… Pero, al deslizar su brazo al lado derecho de su cama, para poder tocarlo, notó que él ya no estaba. Habían tenido sexo la noche anterior y él siempre despertaba a su lado. Y ahora ya no está.

Quizá se adelantó al trabajo. Pensó.

Se levantó, se bañó, se cambió y al caminar a la cocina se encontró con Izzie.

─¡Merth, amiga!, ¡Felicidades! ─dijo mientras la abrazaba ─el pastel aún no está listo, pero toma, aquí están unos pequeños bocaditos, son la primera parte de mi regalo.

─Gracias Izzie ─agradeció sonriente ─¿Viste a Derek salir de la casa?

─No la verdad, no. Tengo una hora despierta y ni lo vi.

¿Por qué Derek se había levantado tan temprano de lo normal?, bueno quizá quiera sorprenderme más tarde, es mi cumple y todo se vale.

─Están deliciosos ─mencionó al morder un pequeño bocadito ─buenos días Cristina.

─Emh, yo no acostumbro a darle regalos a alguien y mucho menos felicitarlos, es más yo ni siquiera recuerdo los aniversarios. Pero haré una excepción: ¡Felicidades y todas esas cosas cursis que se dicen! ─bufó fastidiada Yang, mientras tomaba un bocadito ─oh, están ricos.

Meredith se limitó a sonreír, ya conocía a la asiática y en verdad no tenía cabeza para eso, ella solamente se preguntaba por Derek.

O tuvo un caso emergente o salió a comprarme un regalo. Porque sí hubo sexo, no lloré como sucedió con George y mi relación con él va genial. Tranquila Meredith, no hay razón para que te deje.

─Este… Meredith, el hospital abarca mucho tiempo para nosotros. Pero como es el primer cumpleaños tuyo, que pasaremos juntas. Quise comprarte algo, a la hora que salí del hospital, la mayoría de las tiendas estaban cerradas. Si se lo encargaba a un amigo, el regalo no estaría a mí gusto… Y pues yo quise comprarte algo ─habló Lexie mientras extendió los brazos para entregarle un paraguas a Meredith.

─¿Y me compraste un Paraguas anaranjado? ─interrogó algo confundida.

─Sí, es como aquí casi todo el tiempo está lloviendo y los paraguas que tienes están un poquito tétricos quise comprarte uno anaranjado. Ya sabes ¡Más luz!, la oscura Meredith Grey, necesita dejar a lado la oscuridad ─respondió la niña Grey.

─Gracias Lexie, es muy lindo ─musitó.

─Qué bien que te haya gustado, es que toda la noche me cuestioné sobre si te iba a gustar o no ─comentó saliendo de la cocina.

─Es feo y mi felicitación fue hermosa, para el próximo año, mi regalo será interferir en la compra de Lexie, ¿Qué te parece si te compra unas candentes bragas? ─susurró Cristina.

─Vamos, usa el paraguas solamente hoy y después lo guardas de por vida ─masculló Izzie.

─Unas candentes bragas, piénsalo ─repitió la asiática.

* * *

Al llegar al hospital, recibió mil y una felicitaciones. Y no logró encontrar a Derek, quería verlo, estar segura de que él continuaba a su lado.

Pero de una extraña manera, ninguna de las personas a las que le preguntó por él, lo habían visto o sabían algo de su paradero.

¿Derek ahora juegas a las escondidas?

El transcurso del día fue bueno en cierta forma; le regalaron bonitos detalles y obtuvo una interesante cirugía cuando recién llegó al Hospital. Mas sin embargo, cuando al fin tenía tiempo libre para buscarlo, se encontraba con alguien que la felicitaba, le daba un obsequio o la invitaba de nuevo al quirófano.

Por eso es que pienso que la vida de un cirujano cambia cuando es su cumpleaños. Te felicitan y te dejan entrar a las mejores cirugías del día.

─Y Merth, ¿Cuál es el mejor regalo? Una original felicitación, un pastel o un paraguas ─interrogó Cristina.

─La intensión es lo que cuenta. Usaré el paraguas solamente una vez, luego lo guardaré para dártelo en tu aniversario, así pasará de generación en generación. El pastel aún no lo comemos y en cuanto a la felicitación ha sido una de las me disculpas, iré a buscar a Derek.

─Momento Meredith, mi regalo para ti es estar contigo en la hora del almuerzo y ahora te vas ─mencionó en tono burlesco Alex, cuando ya la doctora Grey estaba lejos.

─Cree lo que quieras ─mencionó Cristina ─el mejor regalo fue mi felicitación.

─El pastel es de chocolate y a todos les gusta el chocolate ─habló Izzie.

Meredith, siguió buscando a Derek sin éxito alguno. Nadie pudo darle información útil.

Al mejor neurocirujano se lo tragó la tierra. Momento. ¡El Jefe!, ¡El jefe debe saber dónde está!

Corrió a la oficina del jefe, pero de nuevo; para su mala fortuna. El jefe Webber, se tomó el día libre.

Justamente en mi cumpleaños, cuando más lo necesito. Quizá Derek, también se tomó el día libre, para sorprenderme hoy. Sí es eso.

* * *

─Estoy exhausta, el día de hoy hice tres cirugías ─presumió Meredith.

─¡Cállate!, tienes toda la gloria por cumplir años. ¿Qué tal si yo festejo mi cumple mañana? ─renegó una celosa Cristina.

─¿Supiste algo del Doctor Shepherd? ─cuestionó la rubia.

─No —respondió —quiero pensar que no lo localicé hoy porque me estuvo preparando una sorpresa todo el día.

─Entonces, vamos al Bar de Joe. Yo pago como regalo ─mentó George.

Meredith, tomó el paraguas que le regaló su hermana. Se dispuso a salir del hospital siendo la mujer más optimista de la tierra. Pero no pudo. Simplemente ser eufórica no es para la oscura y depresiva Meredith Grey.

Los cinco amigos salieron bromeando del hospital. Merth, tomó el paraguas que le regaló su hermana. No quería mojar su nueva ropa. Lo cogió del mango y empezó a abrirlo, subió el paraguas para protegerse de la lluvia. Alzó su vista y él estaba ahí… esperándola en el estacionamiento.

Hizo un gesto de enfado, pero Derek se acercó.

─Te dejamos sola ─comentó Izzie.

Sus amigos se alejaron y Derek estaba ahí, protegiéndose de la lluvia de bajo de su paraguas.

─Derek Christopher Shepherd. ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?, ¿Qué acaso olvidaste que se festeja hoy? ─cuestionó con mucho enfado Meredith

Él, sólo le soltó una encantadora sonrisa.

─Estuve todo el día buscando el regalo indicado para ti ─le susurró al oído.

Meredith, sintió un agrable escalofrío que le recorrió toda su espalda.

─¿Y lo encontraste? ─interrogó con un ligero coqueteo.

─Sí ─afirmó ─es esto.

Mencionó tomando el rostro de la chica. Acercó sus labios a los de ella y le plantó un dulce beso.

Un dulce beso de bajo de su paraguas. Sin duda el mejor regalo, hasta el momento.

─Derek, bésame ─murmuró...

Meredith jamás creyó que ese paraguas de color chillante, daría el toque más sensual para besar a su amado doctor. Agradeció que su hermana menor se tomará la molestia de comprárselo.

* * *

Sencillito.

Maws, espero que te guste. ¿Habrá continuación para un lemon?

Bueno, lo hice a duras penas pero con mucho amor. Un poquito simplón, pero como Merth, dijo: la intención es la que que les guste.

PD: El regalito que Derek preparó todo el día es: su inocencia.

¡Críticas please!

_**EDITADO.**_


End file.
